1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pressing apparatuses and methods, and particularly to a pressing apparatus and a method for bending hooks of a speaker mesh to a shell of an audio playing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an audio playing device, such as a computer, a television set, a radio, a stereo etc., includes a speaker for converting electrical signals into sounds loud enough to be heard at a distance. The speaker includes a shell body and a speaker mesh fixed to the shell body.
Normally, the shell body includes a plurality of clamping slots, and the speaker mesh includes a plurality of hooks passed through the clamping slots. Generally, the hooks are manually pressed to perpendicularly bend to hold the shell body, for fixing the speaker mesh to the shell body. However, it is quite inconvenient and inefficient to manually press the plurality of hooks to the shell body, and in this process, the operators can easily become tired and can be hurt by the hooks. Moreover, manually positioning the hooks can be inaccurate and some hooks may be missed and not even fixed to the shell body.